Cooky Kiss
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Mempunyai pacar lebih mementingkan game dibanding pacar sendiri memang menyebalkan. Kali ini, Sakura Haruno tak akan memaafkan dengan mudah Uchiha Sasuke yang telah membuatnya kesal./SasuSaku/One shot/Special for Airin Nagisa :*/RnR?


Disclaimer :Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Cooky Kiss** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A SasuSaku fanfiction

Special for my beloved (and perverted) niece, **Airin Nagisa** /slapped

* * *

**#**

**— cooky kiss —**

**#**

* * *

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jemariku dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu. Beberapa kali aku menghela napas melihat seseorang yang begitu serius dengan _game_ yang dimainkannya. Bahkan suara tembakan-tembakan, jeritan, dan semacamnya mengalun nyaring di ruangan ini. Pacar macam apa coba yang lebih memilih bermain _game_ daripada pergi keluar untuk berkencan di hari _weekend_?

"Arrgh! Menyebalkan!"

Cukup. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan kesabaranku lebih lama lagi. Katanya tunggu sebentaaaarr saja. Nyatanya?

Kuhampiri dirinya dan secepat kilat, kutekan tombol _power_ laptopnya dengan keras dan cukup lama sampai layar laptop itu berubah hitam, tak ada yang ditampilkan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru laki-laki bersurai biru tua itu dengan cukup lantang dan menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka—tak terima dengan apa yang kulakukan barusan.

"Apa yang kulakukan, hah?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Aku menunjuk dirinya dan kedua mataku menatapnya tajam. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "lihat jam! Sudah berapa lama kau memainkan _game_ itu sementara aku menunggumu sampai jamuran di sini?" Aku menghela napas sebentar. Kulihat reaksinya hanya mengangkat bahu? Hei! "ini hari minggu. Seharusnya kita pergi kelu—he-hei! Sasuke! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyalakan laptopmu lagi! Hei!"

Ia berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan menghalangi tanganku yang hendak meraih laptopnya. Sialan! Aku tak bisa meraihnya.

"Sakura, biarkan aku menyelesaikan _game _ini," katanya dengan nada tenang dan datar namun tatapan tajamnya menusuk mataku. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku sehingga aku hanya bisa mendelik padanya. Oh, tadi apa yang ia katakan? Sampai ia selesai memainkan _game_-nya itu? Yang benar saja!

"_Are you kidding me_?!" Sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan cengkramannya dan berhasil membebaskan tanganku."Terserah kau saja! Sana berkencan dengan **kekasih**mu itu!" Kutunjuk-tunjuk laptopnya sedangkan kedua mataku menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tak acuh. Bahkan saat suara windows 7 terdengar cukup nyaring, sontak, pandangannya teralih ke laptopnya dan mengecek entah apa itu.

Aku merasa puas dengan perbuatanku. Haha, aku memang membuat laptopmu 'istirahat' sebentar, Sasuke.

"Ke-_shutdown_? Aku bahkan belum men-_save_-nya!" Perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya pada benda mati kesayangannya itu. Jadi, ia lagi-lagi mementingkan _game_daripada aku?

"Menyebalkan!" Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki sekeras-kerasnya keluar dari kamar laki-laki itu. Sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarnya, ia tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya tanpa melirik sekalipun ke arahku.

Brak!

Pintu kubanting dengan kasar, bermaksud menyadarkan dirinya bahwa aku marah dan telah pergi. Detik kemudian, apa yang kudapatkan? Ia tak juga memanggilku. Menyesal aku berharap ia akan dating menyusulku lalu meminta maaf seperti yang kulihat di drama-drama. Awas kauSasuke! Aku tak akan mudah member maaf padamu!

**...**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak hari minggu. Selama itu juga aku menghindari kontak dengannya—kontak mata, komunikasi, kontak apa pun itu. Dan hasilnya? Aku tahu lama-kelamaan ia akan meminta maaf padaku—yeah walaupun permintaan maafnya benar-benar tersirat. Contohnya saja seperti kemarin. Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia sudah menampakkan dirinya di depan kelas menungguku keluar. Tapi aku tak semudah itu memaafkannya. Aku tak memedulikannya dan pergi dengan Ino, meninggalkan dirinya yang terdiam dan memanggil namaku.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tuh kan? Mulai deh. Padahal sekarang bel pulang belum berbunyi dan anak-anak di kelas belum ada yang pulang.

"Sakura!" Lho? Kok suara Sasuke berubah menjadi cempreng dan ... mirip Ino?

Seketika, aku tersadar. Kepalaku terangkat dan posisi tubuhku tegak lurus menyender ke bangku yang kududuki. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap sehingga dapat kulihat teman-temanku mulai meninggalkan kelas ini. Sudah pulang? Kok bis—ah, aku lupa kalau aku ketiduran.

"_Forehead_!" Pundakku diguncang-guncangkan oleh seseorang, yang suaranya persis suara Ino. Dia juga memanggilku … _Forehead_? Sasuke tak mungkin memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, dapat kulihat seorang perempuan berkucir satu di atas—dengan poni panjang menutupi sebelah matanya—tengah mendelik ke arahku dengan satu tangan bertengger di pinggangnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku secara acak melihat-lihat ruangan kelasku. Hampir semua teman-temanku telah pulang kecuali yang sedang piket.

"Sudah sadar, eh _Forehead_?"

"I … no?"Aku memanggil namanya dengan nada bertanya. Jangan tanya mengapa karena aku tak tahu—atau mungkin karena aku belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aish, kau ini. Mau pulang bareng tidak?" tanyanya. Ia menyampirkan tas ke pundaknya, hendak pulang.

"Hah?" Aku menguap, mengerjapkan lagi mataku karena masih mengantuk. Bayangkan saja kemarin malam aku tak bisa tidur karena mengerjakan tugas sejarah yang menggunung gara-gara tes ulanganku minggu kemarin mendapatkan nilai dibawah lima.

Ino menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan seulas senyum—terlihat miris—ditujukkan padaku. Ia tahu aku bergadang karena mengerjakan tugas sialan itu. "Ya sudahlah. Kau tidur saja lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat."

Aku membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan. Seperti yang ia katakan, melanjutkan tidur beberapa menit lagi terdengar baik.

"_Jaa_ Sakura~" Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu melangkah meninggalkanku. Baru juga ia hendak sampai di pintu ambang keluar, langkahnya terhenti. Teringat sesuatu, mungkin?

"Ah, iya. Jangan lupa ajak Si Pantat Ayam itu untuk hari kamis siang nanti." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia menampakkan cengirannya lalu menghilang dari pandanganku karena berbelok ke arah kiri menyusuri koridor.

Hm ... tadi apa katanya? Kamis siang? Oh, _tripple date_itu? Bagaimana nanti saja.

Aku menundukkan kembali kepalaku, melanjutkan tidurku yang terpotong oleh gadis pirang cerewet satu itu.

Satu menit

Tiga menit

Lima menit

"Sakura!"

Aish, apalagi ini? Kenapa Pig kembali lagi ke sini dan memanggil-manggil namaku dengan suara nge-_bass _seperti itu? Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Hei, Sakura."

Hei, kenapa suaranya kini terdengar seperti suaranya Sasuke?

"Sakura!"

Brak!

Aku menggebrak meja tanpa membuka terlebih dulu mataku. Kesabaranku sudah habis. Tak bisakah aku terlelap ke alam mimpi dengan tenang?

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Menampakkan sosok seorang laki-laki bersurai biru tua dengan tatapan tajamnya mengarah padaku. Itu memang Sasuke! Sasuke! Bukan Ino!

Aku memberikan _deathglare_padanya sembari menyampirkan tasku. Ketika aku berdiri, tangannya meraih pergelangan tanganku.

"Hei Sakura." Kuberikan tatapan _horror_ padanya tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Sasuke sepertinya kelabakan. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan ragu.

"Kau ... masih marah?" tanyanya dengan intonasi datar. Menyebalkan sekali.

Ya ya ya! Aku marah karena kau menganggu tidurku!

"Menurutmu?" jawabku sinis. Aku keluar dari bangkuku dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah beristirahat. Tidur di tempat yang nyaman dan tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ah biar saja. Bahkan aku tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya. Merasa bersalah? Atau mungkin dia bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari kata ambiguku tadi—yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku mengangkat bahu. _Well_, mana kutahu.

**...**

Langit sore ini tampak gelap sekali. Sepertinya hujan tak lama lagi turun. Aku mengunci jendela _apato_-ku lalu menutup gordennya. Hingga kudengar pintu _apato_-ku diketuk beberapa kali. Siapa yang datang di saat-saat seperti ini?

Aku membuka pintu. Kudapati seorang lelaki memakai baju biru muda dibalut dengan jaket hitam dan _hoodie _menutupi kepalanya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Di luar memang dingin karena sedang gerimis.

Kutatap ia dengan tatapan tajam, mengintimidasi. "Ada perlu apa kau datang ke rumahku?" tanyaku sinis.

Ia berdecak pelan. Mungkin enggan untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. Ah, mungkin egonya memang terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf duluan. Baiklah, jika memang seperti itu, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kau mau minta maaf, eh? Ada syaratnya," ucapku. Salah satu sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Perkataan Ino ketika pulang sekolah membuatku mendapat ide ini.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. "Hn?"

"Syaratnya adalah ... aku ingin kita berkencan Kamis siang nanti."

Kulihat dari ekspresi yang terukir di wajahnya, ia terlihat tak setuju. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya seolah berkata, '_tripple date itu? Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain saja_.'

"Oh, kau tak bisa?!" Nadaku meninggi. Gigiku bergemeletuk tapi aku masih bisa menahan emosiku.

"Sakura itu hanya buang-buang waktu sa—"

Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar berbagai alasan penolakan lagi.

"—aku tak mau tahu! Kau lagi-lagi menolak untuk berkencan denganku? Kau ini sungguh-sungguh suka padaku tidak sih?"

Ia hendak membuka mulut, namun aku dengan cepat melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Ohhh aku tahu. Apa sejak awal kau memang tak menyukaiku? Kau menerima perasaanku karena kau kasihan padaku, begitu?"

Sakit. Hatiku sakit saat mengatakan semua itu.

"Bukan. Aku ..." Kata-katanya menggantung di udara. Ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Apa maksud semua itu Sasuke?!

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, cium aku. Sekarang."

Sasuke melebarkan bola matanya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kenapa? Kau memang tak bisa menciumku 'kan? Kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku 'kan?

"Sudahlah! Lupakan semua itu! Aku sudah muak, capek begini terus! Kau jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!"

Blam

Pintu kubanting dengan sekuat tenaga. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari sudut bibirku. Aku tak peduli ia mau berkata apa lagi. Aku tak peduli dengan reaksinya seperti apa. Aku tak peduli dia lagi!

"Sakura! Dengarkan aku dulu." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, namun aku mengabaikannya dan mulai berjalan ke kamarku. Tch, ia pikir, aku akan dengan mudahnya memaafkan? Setelah ia hanya diam terpaku di tempat saat aku menyuruhnya menciumku? _Hell_!

Suara titik-titik hujan jatuh menimpa genting terdengar semakin rapat. Hujan di luar semakin besar. Kuusap air mataku. Aku tersenyum miris. Untuk apa aku menangisi sesuatu yang tak perlu kutangisi?

Langkah kakiku kembali ke arah jendela di samping pintu untuk mengintip derasnya hujan. Benar-benar deras sampai-sampai kaca jendela berembun dan pandanganku ke arah luar mengabur.

Tak sengaja, aku melihat sosok lelaki itu masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. Ia akan pulang menerobos derasnya hujan? Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Oh, _please_, aku—mencoba untuk—tak peduli dia lagi.

**...**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak insiden marah-marah itu. Sejak saat itu juga aku tak melihat batang hidungnya lagi. Ia tak masuk sekolah. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia tak masuk, aku tak mau repot-repot menanyakan tentang lelaki itu.

Tapi ... bagaimana jika dia sedang sakit? Bagaimana jika ia sama sekali tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya? Gara-gara menerobos hujan waktu itu?

Aku menelan ludah. Kusingkirkan segala ego yang ada pada diriku. Kusikut pelan lengan Ino yang terlihat sedang memerhatikan _sensei _yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas.

"Apa?" tanyanya, tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Pig, kau tahu kenapa Sasuke tak masuk hari ini?" Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, menatapku dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah ke atas.

"Kau tak tahu Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum kecut, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Err, aku dan dia bisa dikatakan sedang bertengkar."

Ino manggut-manggut. Bibirnya membentuk hurup o kecil. Seakan ia mengerti apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke.

"Dia Sakit dari dua hari lalu. Katanya, ia sakit karena pulang hujan-hujanan." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "itu sih yang aku dengar."

Aku mengangguk paham. Ino kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke papan tulis. Takut dihukum karena tak memperhatikan—kalau tak salah ia pernah dihukum oleh _sensei _itu sampai tiga kali dan mungkin kali ini sudah kapok dihukum lagi.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi Ino bilang Sasuke sakit karena pulang hujan-hujanan? Dua hari lalu?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sungguh, aku merasa bersalah. Kalau saja waktu itu aku mempersilakannya masuk hingga hujan reda, mungkin ia tak akan sakit. Ini memang salahku.

Sebuah ide terbesit di pikiranku. Aha, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

**...**

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke setelah beberapa kali memencet bel namun tak juga ada yang membukakan pintu. Kupijit tombol bel sekali lagi. Oh ayolah Sasuke, bukakan pintumu untukku.

Detik kemudian, terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok lelaki berbalut baju tidur dengan tatapan sayu dan lingkaran hitam tampak di sekitar matanya. Kulitnya yang memang pucat semakin bertambah pucat bahkan terlihat seperti kulit mayat. Kuperhatikan rambutnya, benar-benar berantakan.

Aku berdehem kecil saat kusadar Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Kupasang senyum selebar mungkin, dan kulihat ia menganggukkan kepala. Untunglah ia tak mengusirku setelah apa yang kulakukan dulu.

"Um, Sasuke. Aku bawa kue untukmu," kataku membuka pembicaraan. Ia tak menjawab, malah terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Aku mengembuskan napas berat. Aku tahu aku bersalah. Tapi mendapati ia yang begitu dingin membuatku merasa sedikit ngeri dan ... sedikit sakit.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur berseprei biru tua miliknya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menatapku dengan tatapan ambigu yang sulit kuartikan. Apa maksud dari tatapannya itu?

"Sakura, kau tak marah padaku?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Malah kupikir, ia yang marah padaku.

"Huh? Marah karena apa?" tanyaku, pura-pura tak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Aku tak mau merusak _mood_-ku yang agak baik hari ini.

Kubuka bingkisan kue yang kubawa—kubuat kue itu sendiri tadi pagi hingga siang—lalu kusimpan wadah kue itu di samping kasur Sasuke.

"Dua hari lalu." Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu mengisi gelas dari galon yang letaknya tak jauh dari meja kecil ini. "aku minta maaf."

Aku ... tak salah dengar 'kan?

Kukulum seulas senyum simpul. "Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kok." Kuambil sebuah kue coklat buatanku untuk ditawarkan padanya. "kau mau mencoba kue buatanku?"

Sasuke menangguk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaki berselonjor. Aku mengarahkan tanganku yang memegang kue padanya. Ia menggigit kue buatanku dengan sebelah alis terangkat ke atas.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku penasaran. Kugeser kursi belajar Sasuke sehingga aku duduk di hadapannya.

Ia mengambil sebuah kue coklat buatanku itu, memakannya hampir sebagian kue itu. Yang tak kuduga, ia tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tanganku dan ... dan—

Cup

Ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutku, dengan diakhiri sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Kulihat ia malah menampakkan seulas seringai jahil padaku.

"Kau coba sendiri rasanya. Bagaimana?"

Pipiku langsung memerah. Kukunyah pelan-pelan lalu kutelan kue yang ada di mulutku. Manis dan ... ternyata enak juga.

Tunggu dulu. Apa sebenarnya yang barusan terjadi?

"K-kau! Kenapa kau menciumku Sasuke?!" pekikku cukup lantang. Sungguh, aku baru bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Sasuke memberikan kue itu padaku dari bibirnya, itu berarti ia menciumku, 'kan?

"Bukankah itu yang kauinginkan dulu?" tanyanya. Ia berdecak pelan. Kedua alisnya hampir bertautan tanda heran—atau lebih tepatnya, bertanya padaku?

"Ta-tapi itu dulu!" jawabku agak gelagapan. Kuambil gelas air putih di meja Sasuke lalu kuminum air itu untuk menenangkan perasaanku.

Aku menelan ludah. Bukankah itu gelas Sasuke yang berarti ... berarti ... arrghhh! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

"Kenapa baru sekarang, huh?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk menatap matanya—sehingga mengesankan aku masih marah walau sebenarnya aku menahan kegugupanku.

"Dulu, aku sariawan."

Hening.

Aku membuka lebar mulutku.

Tadi apa yang ia katakan barusan? Aku tak salah dengar, ya 'kan?

"Jadi ..." Aku tak menyelesaikan kalimatku, meminta ia memberi penjelasan lebih. Sekaligus menunggunya menjelaskan kalau ia ... mencintaiku. Hei, aku tak begitu berharap banyak sih.

"Aku tak bisa menciummu dan ... soal _date _itu, aku lebih suka hanya kita berdua saja."

Oh _Kami-sama_, tampar aku sekarang juga! Jangan sampai mimpi ini terus berlanjut hanya membuat delusiku meliar!

"Hei, Sakura." Kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahku membuatku kembali ke alam sadarku.

"Uh oh, ya?" Aku menggaruk leherku yang tak gatal. Kupaksakan mengukir seulas senyum, yang sepertinya mungkin terlihat seperti senyum kaku.

"Kau tak marah lagi, 'kan?"

Aku terkekeh. Bagaimana aku bisa marah, eh Sasuke?

"Nggak kok, aku nggak marah. Asal ..." Jeda sesaat. Aku mengerling jahil ke arahnya. "kau tak boleh menyentuh laptopmu ketika hari Minggu."

Dan ... kulihat saat itu juga wajah pucat Sasuke bertambah pucat layaknya mayat. Haha, kau harus mengambil resiko itu, Sasuke.

—**Fin**

* * *

**Maaf kalo kelewat gaje yak. Oh ayolah, Tante lagi kena WB hiks :'(( dan udah lama banget ga nulis SasuSaku huhu**

**Psstt, tadinya Tante mau bikin yg ratem loh, berhubung kamu kan pervy hihi /gampared. Tapi ga jadi hakhakhak XD /dor/ Semoga kamu suka yaa~ dan ... kali ini jangan jadi silent reader! XD /ngancam /ditendang**

**Last, gimme review please~~**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
